Al fin conozco mi verdadero amor
by Ichiru Ikutsu
Summary: amu se siente confundida, ya queno sabe quien es la persona ala que ama si ikuto o tadase, entonces amu le pide ayuda dia quien le ayudara a saber quien es su verdadero amor.


**Noe: bien sé que puede que no les guste, pero bue.**

**Shima: eh no sé por qué subes esto.**

**Sharis: yo no sé qué le ven a lo romántico, ¡Viva la sangre!**

**Shima/noe: cállate nadie te metió en la conversación.**

**Noe: aparte ya me ayudaste con el asesinato de tadase.**

**Sharis: si eso estuvo súper *los ojos de sharis se vuelven rojos***

**Shima: he sha…sharis ¿t…te su…sucede algo?**

**Sharis: siiii, quiero comerte hermana.**

**Shima: nooooo sharis no me comas.**

**Noe: *-.-"* no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar, bien eso no importa, a leer.**

**Al fin conozco mi verdadero amor.**

Era un día muy bonito en el instituto seiyo. Pero una pelirosa no lo veía de la misma forma, se la podía ver bastante sumida en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo estos la irritaban.

AMU POV.

Dios mi cabeza, ya no sé qué pensar, le doy vueltas y no sé quién es más importante ikuto o tadase.

Con tadase todo es muy distinto, antes me dolía que una chica se le acercara, ahora es como si no pasara nada, ya no me importa le cercanía entre nosotros, ni tampoco me sonrojo con alguna cosa, ya nada es igual a parte él me dijo que le gusto y yo no supe contestarle, no sabía que decir, sabía que tenía que decirle que también me gustaba, pero tan solo pensar eso me daba náuseas y decidí decirle que lo pensaría un poco.

Pero con ikuto todo es distinto, con ikuto me divierto mucho y me sonrojo mucho, aunque sea por sus bromas pesadas, pero conmigo es muy distinto, soy la única que le conoce como realmente es el, soy la única que no piensa que es un peligro o un gato negro que trae mala suerte, soy la única que ha visto su parte sincera, la única que le ha visto sonreír sinceramente debo admitir que su cercanía me hace sonrojar bastante y aunque no lo admita me encanta las veces que bromea y me besa tanto en la frente, en la nariz, como en el cuello, me encanta el tacto que tienen contra mi piel y mentiría si dijera que no quiero probar esos labios.

Ups olvide presentarme, soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es de color rosa ¿raro no?, mi tez blanca, estoy en 4° de preparatoria superior, estoy muy bien formada ya no soy plana y tengo una muy buena figura, si no me creen, entonces pregúntenle a los que babean por mi todos los días, bien y ahora solo me acompaña dia, es la única que no volvió a su huevo, y ahora que la necesito para sacarme esta duda no está acá.

-¿amu-chan me llamabas?- dijo dia apareciendo detrás mío.

-oh dia que bueno que estas acá te estaba buscando, necesito que me ayudes- dije mirándola con cara de perro abandonado.

-eh amu-chan dime lo que quieres saber- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-quiero que me ayudes a saber a quién realmente amo- dije firmemente.

-está bien, solo cuéntame- dijo dia sentándose en mis manos apoyadas en mi pupitre.

5 min después…

-eso es todo- dije terminando.

\- entonces, te are una pregunta y tú solo responde no lo pienses- dijo dia.

-hai- dije animada.

-¿azul o amarillo?- dijo dia.

\- ¿que estas…?- me interrumpió dia.

-tu solo contesta- dijo dia.

-azul- dije.

\- ¿te gusta ikuto?-

-si- dije y me quede callada.

Le mire a dia y ella me sonrió, yo asentí y justo sonó el timbre del ultimo receso, salí disparada hacia donde estaba tadase, ya tenía una respuesta.

Por fin le vi, estaba entrando al Jardín Real.

-¡tadase-kun!- grite llamando su atención.

El giro y me miro, yo llegue a él.

Ya tengo una respuesta- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- dijo el con emoción.

-hai- dije mirándole fijamente –mira realmente te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú a mí, lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- dije mirándole seria.

-está bien, supongo que fue tarde cuando me di cuenta, ¿al menos me dirías quien es la persona que me robo tu amor?- dijo el con la mirada triste.

-e…es i…i…ikuto- dije nerviosa.

-ah me lo imaginaba- dijo tadase triste.

-bien tadase-kun me iré a mi casa, ya que el sensei que sigue no vino, adiós tadase-kun- dije yo saludándole con la mano.

Y así fue que me iba de camino a casa cuando, de repente sentí que alguien me soplaba por detrás de mis orejas, gire asustada y sonrojada, y válgame dios era ikuto, enseguida me puse nerviosa.

-oye ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué rechazaste al minirey?- dijo mirándome con esos zafiros tan profundos que tiene y que me derriten.

-n…nada e…es solo que me di cuenta que amo a otra persona- dije aún más nerviosa y sonrojada hasta los dedos de mis pies.

-y se puede saber quién sería mi rival ahora- dijo el aun mirándome.

\- ¿rival?- dije confundida.

-si, quien es la persona con la que tendré que competir por tu amor- dijo el con una sonrisa de lado, tomando un mechón de mi pelo y oliendo su aroma.

-n…no t…tengo p…porque decirte- dije con mi tono cool y spicy.

-elige, lo dices por las buena o por las malas- dijo el aun con su sonrisa que me estaba derritiendo.

-¿Y que si no te digo?- dije desafiante.

-mmm tendrás que decirme o…- dijo él y puso su sonrisa pícara –tendré que castigarte- dijo el mirándome de arriba abajo.

-ja com…- no termine ya que ikuto me beso, esperen.

3… 2… 1

¡IKUTO ME ESTA BESANDO!

Dios que dulce sensación, obvio le correspondí, pude sentir que algo húmedo intentaba entrar a mi boca y yo gustosa acepte, lo que hizo que el beso se intensificará más aun, él se separa y con una sonrisa pícara de lado me miro.

-creo que no hace falta que me digas, ya sé cuál es la respuesta, y…- para y me miró fijamente –también te amo, más de lo que crees- dijo dándome un dulce beso.

El me acompaño a mi casa y me dejo en la puerta dándome otro beso de despedida.

-oye amu- dijo antes de soltarme.

-dime- dije mirándole.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mirándome, con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-por supuesto, con todo gusto- dije saltando a sus brazos mientras le abrazaba del cuello y besaba apasionadamente.

NORMAL POV.

Varios años después…

Se podía observar una casa muy bonita, y a una mujer muy hermosa, la cual estaba preparando las cosas para irse con por lo que se veían sus 2 hijos. Se le puede ver también a un apuesto hombre entrar a la casa, este fue hacia la mujer y la abrazo por detrás, mientras esta se sonrojaba.

IKUTO POV.

Después de 20 años me case con amu, y tuvimos 2 hermosos hijos, mitsuki tiene 6 años y tiene los ojos ámbares y su cabello azul y aruto tiene 8 años y tiene los ojos zafiro y su cabello azul también. El nombre de mi hijo fue porque después de haber ido a parís, trate de encontrarlo y no lo encontré, así que decidí llamar a mi hijo así.

Después de estos años, debo decir que no podría ser más feliz.

-¿oye quieres Jugar ver rato?- dije pícaramente en su oído.

-mire señor galán, después de que lleve a los niños al colegio, seré solo tuya- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-ok Sra. Tsukiyomi- dije.

Fin.

**Noe: bien le dejo este one-shot como recompensa por lo que tarde.**

**Sharis: sabes que a nadie le va a gustar ¿cierto?**

**Noe: tu opinión no importa.**

**Shima: yo creo que esta bonito.**

**Noe: |*.*| enserio sima.**

**Shima: *-.-"* eh cla…claro po…por supuesto.**

**Noe: bien entonces me iré feliz.**

**Todas: adiós y dejen muchos review :).**


End file.
